havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 005 Relocating the mushroom folk
PM *** Nilani turns back into a warforged at the first opportunity. *** PM Janis: As his spell is cast, the cloud goes too. PM Nilani: Having lungs is terrible. PM *** Hank will grab Bieter before he can run. *** PM Janis: Bieter is still struggling. "Please, I don't want to fight! Let me go!" PM Hank: How about you calm down and answer some questions first. PM Janis: Bieter: "Yes, I will, I will!" PM Hank: So what is your friend's name and why were you working with? PM Janis: Bieter: "He called himself Xathym. A terrible man. Awful. Not like you, great savior." PM Janis: Bieter: "So kind, and merciful. Not one to abuse your power as he did." PM Nilani: This person seems to be composed of mostly flattery. I didn't know you could fit so much groveling in a person. PM Quill: Especially in one so small. PM *** Quill goes around and tries to help people wake up. *** PM Janis: You do, they all seem very confused. Aside from those you saw before, there are none you recognize. None from Nilhome. PM Hank: How long have you been working with Xathym? PM Janis: Bieter: "He captured me and my tribe years ago. Infected us with the spores, forced those who did not obey him to do the most horrible things!" PM Quill: Tell us about the spores. How long do they last? PM Janis: Bieter: "48 hours, typically. They die off, eventually, once he's sold his...cargo off." PM Janis: Bieter: "He was able to maintain control of a subject 60 hours later, but only when focused on the one." PM Quill: Who does he sell to? PM Janis: Bieter: "I don't know their names. I never dealt with them." PM Janis: Bieter: "I know he has contacts both in the Underdark and the Upper Cities." PM Quill: Lovely. PM Janis: Bieter: "I didn't want to do it. I've stolen and occasionally killed for a meal, but this is a dirty business. Please, I had no choice." PM *** Quill looks around. "What do you guys think?" *** PM Janis: Belza: "I enjoy to snap neck." PM Nilani: How is the sack of pleasantries going to prevent something like this from happening in the future? PM Janis: Bieter: "I will flee the Underdark! I will never come back!" PM Janis: Bieter: "I can guide you to the Myconids! Without them, he can't use the spores!" PM Nilani: That would be an excellent first step. PM Quill: That seems like a good idea. PM Janis: Bieter: "Great...ok...so...can I be released so I can lead you there?" PM *** Quill nods. "Watch it though, both of the devil ladies are sizing you up for a coffin. *** PM *** Hank will let him go. *** PM Janis: On his feet, he seems to relax, he takes a few deep breaths. PM Janis: Bieter: "Alright, this way. Mind the traps as I point them out." PM Janis: Bieter leads you down further into the labyrinth of caves. PM Janis: Eventually, you are lead to a chamber with a much larger pool of water and a wrecked ship inside of it. It's split in half and cover in fungi. PM Janis: Bieter: "They're in there." PM Quill: ... any ideas? PM Nilani: I don't need to breathe. PM Quill: Could we just destroy the boat and kill them? PM Janis: Trellin whacks Quill on the head. PM Janis: Trellin: "I am surprised at you." PM Quill: I mean -- I was assuming they were complicit. PM Janis: Bieter: "Oh no, he's kept them trussed up in their and harvested them in chunks for their spores." PM Janis: Bieter: "...did I not mention that, I thought I did." PM Janis: Trellin: "I've met with Myconids before. They largely just want to be left alone." PM *** Hank will enter the ship. *** PM *** Nilani will head to the ship, as well. *** PM Janis: ((It is not underwater)) PM Janis: ((The inside is, however)) PM Janis: ((You guys should be able to see it in Roll20)) PM Janis: Bieter: "...well, seems you have everything under control, I'll just be going." PM Quill: Hold up, Bieter. PM Janis: Bieter: "What? What more do you need?" PM Quill: We're just making sure there's no traps in the boat. PM Janis: Over time, you all witness a series of mushroom people swim up from the ship and approach you on the shore. PM *** Rune waves. *** PM Janis: As they approach, one at the front comes towards you and a voice comes into your brains. PM Janis: Myconid: "Thank you. We had all lost hope we would ever be free of this torture." PM Janis: Myconid: "We do not often make friend with those of the flesh, but know we are forever indebted to you." PM Quill: The one who enslaved you is gone, but not dead. PM Janis: Myconid: "This is disappointing. We were hoping to return to our home, but if he can return...we must seek shelter elsewhere." PM Quill: Where's your home? PM | Edited 9:59:04 PM Janis: Myconid: "We lived in what your kind call the Underdark, deep below these caverns in the lands gifted to us by Zuggtmoy." PM Janis: Myconid: "We do not give things names and we do not know what you would call it, Drow Flesh." PM | Edited 10:01:49 PM Janis: Bieter: "There, they are fine and not trapped. May I please leave now?" PM Hank: Why did he send you to get the Myconids at the beginning of the fight? PM Janis: Bieter: "He probably wanted more spores. If I could release a new batch, he must've thought he could use them to control you again." PM Quill: How did that work, anyway? How was he controlling the spores? PM Quill: ...And why didn't you and the other gnomes collapse when I broke the spell, if he was controlling you? PM Janis: Bieter: "They did. I didn't cause he stopped using them on me." PM Janis: Bieter: "He needed someone to send out with a group of infected. Someone he knew he could trust to come back." PM Janis: Bieter: "I don't know how it works. I know he finds ways for the spores to get into the blood stream, then he commanded the spores to return here." PM Janis: ((...if everyone's tired, I can skip ahead, or we can end it here)) PM Nilani: good PM Quill: Where did the rest of the people back in the cave come from? PM Janis: Bieter: "Other places we attacked. Some of them have been here a day or two." PM *** Quill looks at Trellin and Niya. "...what do we do?" *** PM Janis: Niya: "...I don't know." PM Janis: Trellin: "...I know about a place." PM Janis: Trellin: "There's a fallen temple to Lolth a few chambers down. I can guide them there." PM *** Quill nods. "Okay." *** PM *** Quill looks at the Myconids. "I don't suppose you have the power to excise the spores from us?" *** PM Janis: The myconids shakes his head. "No, but without the strange man's power to keep them alive, they are probably dead and will dissolve and pass harmless out in a few days." PM *** Quill nods. *** PM Janis: Bieter: "...well, good luck with all that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I should find my tribe." PM Quill: Good idea. PM Janis: Ok, so Bieter leaves. PM | Edited 10:18:10 PM Janis: Do you all go with Trellin to the temple, or do you just head back?" PM *** Quill will go to the temple with her. *** PM *** Hank will go to the temple as well. *** PM *** Nilani will also head to the temple. *** PM Janis: Ok, so you all go. The temple is this large collapsed structure deep within the caves and seems to have been carved into the cave walls. It is long overgrown, with moss and vines all around and you can see a large sculpture on the front of it in the form of the goddess Lolth, in her female elven form. PM Janis: The myconids begin to entered and root themselves into the ground. PM Janis: Myconid: "This is not our promised land, but it shall do as our home. We shall spore here and attempt to repopulate. Hopefully, a new Sovereign will grow, as the vile man had slaughtered our former one." PM Janis: Trellin looks up at the structure, her face seems...softer. Sadder than normal. Niya is embracing her, comfortingly. PM Janis: In the middle of this, Belza goes and hugs Rune. PM Quill: ... this place have some kind of signifigance? PM Janis: Trellin: "Huh...oh...no. I was just thinking of the nightgown your friend ruined tonight. By the way, she will pay me back for that." PM *** Hank will step away from the group and use divine sense on the temple. *** PM Janis: Do you guys wanna jump back to Nilhome? PM *** Quill does. He's getting cold. ***